


Heat Stroke

by Njorun



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gemshipping, I'm sorry this is kinda cheesy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tendershipping, reader gets to pick which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Njorun/pseuds/Njorun
Summary: Bakura and Ryou are stuck at Ryou's apartment as a heat wave hits Domino City
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Thief King Bakura, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	Heat Stroke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letainajup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letainajup/gifts).

> Hi letainajup! I'm your secret gift person aha. I feel like I need to apologize as I had initially intended for the fic to be set in an AU, but it got away from me and ended up following canon. I'm also not a very proficient writer, and english is my second language- though this has been proofread and beta'd by my gf (many thanks to her for helping me out).
> 
> All in all, I still hope you enjoy this small fic ;u; you're a beacon of light in the ygo fandom with your love and enthusiasm for all the fan content, it's thanks to people like you that we're always driven to keep creating more ^^

The heat wave hitting Domino City had chased the citizens indoors, and Bakura swore that if hell existed it couldn't be so different to the stifling humidity washing his body with sweat.

Groaning from his position on the cool tiles, he cursed. He cursed the gods, the climate change Ryou spoke so much about, and the piece of trash aircon that had decided it would stop working right as the heat wave peaked- on a Sunday of all days.

The floor wasn’t the most comfortable place, but at least the tile was more bearable than the rug, or the couch that would stick to sweaty skin, or anywhere really; so Bakura simply lay there, on the floor, willing the heat away and feeling the perspiration accumulating on his skin. He had a sports drink that Ryou had brought him earlier that he occasionally drank from, but other than that, he avoided moving at all. It was just too hot- and he’d lived in the desert, for god's sake...! Maybe he was just out of practice, after millennia trapped in the ring and of sharing Ryou’s body.

Speaking of Ryou’s body, his ex-host was there too, wearing the shortest shorts Bakura had ever seen, a wife beater soaked through with sweat, white bangs stuck to his damp face. He thought the sight of his landlord to be a small mercy in that hell on earth, all things considered.

Glancing to the side, Bakura observed him then, were he sat by the balcony in hopes a breeze may come by and reprieve him from the high temperatures, if only a little. His skin was tinged pink from the heat, his long, slender legs stretched in front of him, nipples barely noticeable through the fabric of his shirt. His lips- pale and elegant- were forming words that Bakura wasn’t hearing at all. 

“Bakura?” Ryou repeated, more insistent the second time. His brows were creased, and he was eyeing him somewhat suspiciously. _Ah, crap._ His landlord had caught him staring. He cursed the heat once again, knowing he would’ve never been caught if his brain hadn’t been turned to mush in such conditions. He was all too aware Ryou didn’t reciprocate his more, ah, salacious feelings. Even so, there wasn’t much he could do now, so he pushed through and offered Ryou a sly grin. 

“Yes?” 

Ryou stared at him a moment longer before saying “I think the heat’s really gotten to your head.” 

“Hmm-mh,” Bakura hummed in half hearted agreement, closing his eyes in hopes that’d help him hide his mild embarrassment and arousal better. The last thing he needed was for Ryou to catch up- what would he do if he knew? Bakura’s mind provided him with the worst case scenario - an image of his landlord barring him from his apartment.

He slowly opened his eyes again as he heard some rustling, and was met with Ryou’s face peering down at him with a suspiciously neutral expression. “What?” Bakura asked brusquely, already feeling heat spread to his face that had nothing to do with the weather, and praying it wasn’t noticeable.

“I’m bored.” Ryou stated, matter-of-factly. 

Bakura managed a sneer at that “So? Go entertain yourself, I’m not moving.” 

Ryou licked his lips in a nervous fashion- Bakura’s eyes unwillingly following the movement of his pink tongue- then smiled that sweet smile of his. “I think you can help me entertain myself, and you don’t even have to move.” 

Bakura’s eyes widened at the warm hand that was placed on his bare abdomen, too low to be a casual touch. He didn’t dare move, didn’t dare say anything, only stared at the pale hand resting on his body. 

“I could maybe help you with... that?” Ryou asked in a low voice, eyes shifting towards the half formed erection in his briefs. 

Bakura’s thoughts consisted of a long string of curses, interrupted only by the feeling of Ryou’s fingers twitching impatiently on his skin. Surely he wasn’t serious? This had to be a prank. Bakura would agree and then he’d laugh and go sit by the balcony again- except... except that wasn’t Ryou’s style at all, and he’d started to look even more nervous at the lack of response from Bakura. 

“Gods damn you Ryou...” he breathed out, throwing an arm over his face as he felt his whole body heating up. He knew Ryou was waiting for consent, but the idea of having to beg for it made him incredibly embarrassed and aroused at the same time. “You can. I... fuck.” 

A beat passed before Bakura felt Ryou move his hand, slowly trekking downwards, over his underwear. He couldn’t help the gasp that left his mouth as fingers cupped his twitching arousal, rubbing it until he was so hard it almost hurt. Ryou was careful and tentative, testing out the waters; however, that only served to tease Bakura, who was trying his best not to pant like a needy bitch and failing.

After some minutes of that torture, Ryou pulled his hand away to finally tug at the hem of his briefs, pulling them down and letting Bakura’s member bounce free. He heard a small gasp, and felt those fingers wrap around him and start stroking again, experimentally. He had to stifle a moan. 

Bakura was still half mortified at being undone with just a few touches, but he had to uncover his face to look- to make sure this was actually happening. A jolt of arousal coursed through his body at the sight of Ryou looking back at him, cheeks impossibly flushed, skin glistening, bottom lip caught between pearly teeth. He was so beautiful.

“R-Ryou you... you don’t have to, you know...?” Bakura said, still reeling, still unable to believe Ryou would want to touch him like this.

His landlord rolled his eyes and giggled a little, shifting the grip around his cock to lean forward, so close he was almost lying on top of him “Silly,” he said playfully and plucked a kiss from Bakura’s lips. “I’ve been waiting for you to make a move on me for ages.” 

Bakura just stared at him, awestruck. He couldn’t think of a retort, his brain effectively turned to goo by the heat, by Ryou’s proximity, that fondness in his eyes. His teeth clicked as he pulled his mouth shut and the beautiful angel on top of him giggled again.

Suddenly there was a mouth on his chest, lips sucking on a nipple as Ryou’s strokes became tighter, quicker. Bakura did moan that time, all caution thrown to the wind. Those soft lips were soon on his stomach, tongue and teeth teasing his skin. “Ryou,” he called, breathy. His landlord seemed to have a goal in mind, and he couldn’t help but feel suddenly alarmed about it. “I’m all sweaty.” 

Ryou simply hummed against his skin, shifting his position again as his mouth traveled further down. Bakura spread his thighs somewhat reluctantly, still self conscious but knowing there was no stopping Ryou once he’d made up his mind.

Bakura’s heart hammered against his ribs as he watched Ryou settle between his thighs, breath caught in his chest as he saw him- almost in slow motion- stroke his erection once before giving a tentative lick to the tip. “Ryou...” He shuddered, fighting to keep his eyes open. 

Ryou smiled at him before wrapping his lips around the head, sucking, tongue prodding at the slit. Bakura’s hands clenched into fists to his sides, keeping still as best he could. Gods, it felt so good, and Ryou was barely doing anything. The image alone would’ve been enough to make him cum. 

Bakura let out a shuddering moan as Ryou’s lips traveled further down, his blue eyes closing as he focused on his task. He felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Ryou’s throat, heard him choke; one hand flew to Ryou’s hair to make him stop, but Ryou pushed further down and Bakura’s emotions warred between wanting to stop him and wanting to fuck that sweet mouth. 

“Oh fuck, Ryou!” Bakura cried out as his landlord attempted to swallow, then felt him slowly pull back, sucking on him like a straw. He realized that he’d closed his eyes, and that his fist now clasped a handful of white hair tightly. Ryou’s lips left his member with a soft pop. 

Bakura opened his eyes to look at him again, and saw Ryou panting softly, eyes half lidded, his free hand disappearing down his body. The realization that Ryou was touching himself made his dick jerk excitedly, leaking precum. 

“You like this?” Bakura asked, a devious smirk stretching his lips as he gently bucked his hips to get his point across. 

Ryou managed a snort, but instead of a verbal comeback, he simply put Bakura’s member in his mouth again, starting to bob his head with a rhythm. 

“Ah gods, your mouth feels so good...” Bakura panted, pleased to see the effect his praising had on the other. His member was already throbbing, however, and Ryou was surprisingly good at sucking dick- he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Bakura still had a hand on Ryou’s head, but allowed him to go at his own pace. His hips twitched with the need to thrust into that wet heat, his chest heaved, too lost in the feeling to even be aware of the breathy moans escaping his own lips with every lick of Ryou’s sinful tongue. He felt his cock jerk, his balls drawing tight, and knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer “Hn Ryou, I’m close!” 

He let out a choked moan as his orgasm wrecked his body, tensing and shuddering and releasing into Ryou’s hot mouth. Ryou pulled back just in time, keeping his mouth around the tip and stroking Bakura’s member, milking him for all he was worth. Bakura‘s body twitched once and then sagged completely. 

He looked down as he heard Ryou hum, watching him lick his lips like a pleased cat. He was panting almost as hard as Bakura himself, hair a sweaty mess, cheeks flushed. 

“As I thought, the ‘completely and utterly fucked’ look suits you really well.” Bakura said with a smirk. 

Ryou smacked his thigh playfully. “Like you’re one to talk.” 

Bakura chuckled, letting his head fall back on the floor and wiping his hair away from his face. “Gods... that was the best orgasm I’ve had in my millions of years alive.” 

He heard Ryou giggle, then felt him climbing up his body to lie on top of him. “Is it ‘millions’ now?” He said, peering down at Bakura with a smile. 

“Won’t you just take the compliment? Geez.” Bakura retorted in mock offense. Ryou giggled again, his eyes sparkling. Bakura couldn’t look away. 

“Thank you...” his light said softly, that fondness in his eyes melting right through his thawed heart. It was like getting a kick right in the solar plexus. 

Taking in the breath that had been stolen from him, Bakura reached with one hand, cupping Ryou’s face. “C’mere...” he muttered, pulling Ryou towards him. 

Ryou complied, pressing his lips against Bakura’s in a chaste kiss at first, but it soon deepened, allowing Bakura to taste himself in Ryou’s mouth. It made his nerve endings alight again. 

As they parted, Ryou sighed, content, and Bakura couldn’t help the soft smile. He felt... happy, if he dare say it... 

Ryou’s content face quickly morphed, nose scrunching up cutely in disgust. “Ugh. I’m all sticky.” 

Bakura laughed deep in his chest “That’s what you get for wanting to have sex in this heat.” A metaphorical light bulb lit up in his head. “You came from that, didn’t you?” He asked, and watched with delight as Ryou’s face flushed again. 

“Can it.” Was Ryou’s immediate retort. 

“Hey, I just think that’s really hot, is all...” 

Ryou snorted, but smiled down at him all the same. “I think I’m gonna have a shower...” he said, peeling himself away from Bakura’s body. 

Bakura watched him as he moved, realizing how hot it had been to have Ryou so close until he’d moved away. “Mind if I join you?”

Ryou simply smiled back at him, warm and inviting. Bakura couldn’t help but follow after him.


End file.
